Redemption
by TyyTyy
Summary: Sasuke uchiha is made an offer that he just can't refuse. After returning to the village and deciding to play nice, he finds out soon enough that being home might just be what is best for him, as long as Sakura was around anyway... but, where would life lead them? What hardships would they have to face?


Three years it had been. Three long years of hard training for this very day. Though now that it had arrived, a certain pink haired kunoichi found herself quite unenthusiastic. It wasn't that she wasn't ready. She was stoked on several different levels. But, she was also afraid.

She knew just how likely their mission was to end in failure and she wasn't sure her heart could stand even one more failure. Not when it came to this mission.

Team seven meant a lot to Sakura and even more it seemed to Naruto, her teammate and long time best friend. Today was the day that the two of them located and returned the third ninja of their squad who'd been MIA for the past three years.

It was most certainly a long story. Sasuke Uchiha was a novel himself and Sakura had loved him for as long as she could remember but as it seems, Sasuke had never returned her feelings.

It had been disappointing to Sakura to say the least, but finally after their last brief encounter, Sakura realized that no matter how much she cared for him, he would never care for her; at least not in the same sense. Nevertheless, she loved him all the same, no matter how much he hurt her and she always would. She loved him so much that even in her entire sixteen years of age, she had never had a single boyfriend.

It wasn't that she didn't ave admirers, for she had many. She had been asked out by many men... Many men that most women would never turn down. But Sakura wasn't most women.

She knew that she had grown into a beautiful young woman and her abilities were no laughing matter, but no matter how many men praised her for any of her attributes, only Sasuke's approval meant anything to her. Though unfortunate as it was, she had reminded herself relentlessly that she would never get it.

She had fought to accomplish so much, just to prove her worth and today, even if he refused to acknowledge it, she was going to show him. Even if it was the last thing she done and she knew very well that it could be, being that she had already made it up in her mind that she wasn't coming home empty handed.

Sakura had absentmindedly gotten herself dressed and prepared for the departure of their mission. Just in time it seemed as a familiar knock sounded at her door. It was Naruto. She knew before she even answered the door. He had his usual happy-go-lucky grin on his face, but even that didn't bring Sakura out of the funk she'd got herself into.

"Why so down Sakura-chan? Today's the day. Pep up!"

"Settle down alright, I already have a headache!" Sakura glared at the blond, non too pleased with his loud voice still ringing in her ears.

"Since when do you get headaches?" Naruto scoffed in disbelief.

 _Since today..._ She thought to herself, but she knew the only thing wrong with her was the worrisome feeling she was having. "Let's just get going."

"Yeah! Kakashi-sensei is waiting."

So on the road they went, the hidden sound their destination. It seemed as if it had been ages since the last time they had been officially assigned to go after Sasuke again but once again, the time had come. Though last time Sakura thought she'd had it all together. She thought she could take care of Sasuke on her own, if not by bringing him back, then by taking him out herself. However, she didn't have it within herself to do so, but Sasuke didn't think twice before attacking her and even trying to take her life.

This time though, things would be different. The leaf village was even willing to offer Sasuke a great deal, just for returning to the village and Sakura just felt within her heart that the offer would at least hit home.

It was two days later when they finally infiltrated the sound. It was just at dawn when they posted up just outside of Orochimaru's lair and Sakura had never been more anxious. She knew today would be the day she would take Sasuke home where he belongs. The very home she and Naruto had worked so hard to rebuild and maintain for him over the years. He had so much to look forward to in Konoha. If only they could make him realize it.

"Sakura, you ready? You're gonna get us in there..."

"Hai."

After pulling her gloves out of her pouch and securing them into place, Sakura leapt towards the entrance, a large bolder set in place to block it. Summoning an adequate amount of chakra to her dominant fist, she punched the bolder dead in the center and it shattered, exploding into a million pieces all at once.

"Now, waste no time!" Kakashi ordered and in an instant, the three of them were inside the hideout and on the search for Sasuke.

"This way!" Naruto exclaimed when they came to a three-way stop, Sasuke's chakra was embedded into his brain. He could sense him even when Kakashi and Sakura could not even when he was masking his chakra as best as he could. He couldn't hide from Naruto.

They ended up in a room that looked like the inside dwellings of cave, there was nothing but dry air and dirt. Naruto was looking around impatiently, though it wasn't long a wait before Sasuke appeared right before them.

 _Sasuke-kun._ Sakura gasped at the mere sight of him, his long sleeved white shirt, opened at the chest, flowed wildly in the wind of his movements, from where he now stood still.

There he was, the man she'd been hopelessly in love with for her entire life; in the flesh and blood. Sakura's heart was pounding, so fast and hard that it hurt.

"Been a long time... Naruto."

"Too long if you ask me." Naruto said, a triumphant grin growing on his face.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke acknowledged him. His eyes turning to take him in briefly before looking the opposite way to see Sakura. He smirked. "You've even brought along Sakura I see."

Fists clenching, Sakura bit her lip. It was beyond frustrating to see what her presence meant to Sasuke. He thought she was a joke and that her team was foolish for even bringing her along and she knew it, just by the look in his eyes.

"Of course we're together... We're a team. We're here to make our team whole again."

Sasuke laughed at that, a dark menacing laugh that shook Sakura down to her core. "Still on about that are we?" He continued to chuckle, as if he couldn't control himself. "How many times do I have to tell you?... It's never going to happen!"

The fight had begun, with Sasuke giving the initial blow, square to  
Naruto's jaw with his fist, sending him flying off several meters away..

"We're not here to fight Sasuke," Kakashi told him carefully. "We're here to talk."

"As if I have anything to say." Sasuke scoffed, turning his nose up to his old team. He wanted nothing more but for them to just give up. To get it through their heads that he had a dream to make reality and he was so close to that reality that he could almost feel it.

"Things are different now, Sasuke-kun!' Sakura shouted, finally finding her voice. "We have an offer to make you."

"Don't make me laugh Sakura," Sasuke spat, his voice icy, but her name on his lips sounded as wonderful as it ever had. "There isn't a thing you could offer me. Nothing could ever change my mind."

Sakura couldn't take it any longer. She was so sick and tired of him being so cold. So tired of meaning nothing to him, when he was next to everything for her.

"Don't flatter yourself! It's not an offer from me, it's from the hidden leaf!"

"Hn," Sasuke turned his nose up once more. "You'd have a better chance than them."

"Sasuke can't we just talk like civilized adults?" Naruto suggested.

"You, civilized?... Please... And you're even further from being an adult. It doesn't matter how much you've grown."

"Why you-"

"Sasuke listen, this is the offer of a lifetime. The world is changing Sasuke... We're about to be going to war... And we want you on our side."

Sasuke was almost sulking. He didn't say anything for the longest time and the only reason being that Sakura had dropped the honrific from his name so suddenly. Why it bothered him, he didn't know. But it did.

"I've..." Sakura swallowed hard, hesitating. "I've spoken with your brother Sasuke, Itachi..."

Instantly Sasuke was in front of her, so close that their noses were almost touching and so quickly that Sakura could only gasp.

"You trying to piss me off?"

Surprised at first, it took her a moment, but when she finally recovered herself, she did so by snapping at Sasuke. "You don't understand! You understand nothing! You're even more clueless than Naruto! I can't take this anymore! YOU. ARE. COMING. HOME!"

Before even Sasuke could grasp what was happening, Sakura rared back and with all the might, forced a chakra infused fist towards Sasuke and hit him with far more force than necessary.

By the time she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, Sasuke had landed, out cold just as she expected. Nobody could take one of those to the head without getting knocked out.

"Quickly, bind him and let's go. If you you Gamakichi we should make it to the village before he wakes up. I do have a sedative if the need arises but regardless, we shouldn't waste anytime. He will need to be healed as soon as we make it back."

"Understood." Both Naruto and Kakashi did as she said, both of them beyond proud of how far she'd come. The both of them couldn't help thinking that even Sasuke wouldn't turn a blind eye to her improvements.

By nightfall they had returned to the hidden leaf village and thanks to Sakura, with the minimum amount of fighting possible. Sasuke was secluded to a private hospital room, to which he was bound to the bed. He would be angry, Sakura knew and so she was reluctant in healing him, knowing that as soon as her magic hands touched him, he would wake.

The worst part is she was alone in the room with him. She was sure Tsunade was doing this on purpose but she had already decided that she was done being nice to Sasuke, even though she adored him. She would help him to the best of her abilities, but she would never fawn over him again. Even if she died restraining herself.

With a sigh, she sat on the hospital bed next to him and brought her hands up to his face. Even with a broken jaw and swollen face he was breathtaking. Sakura however, wasted no time in bringing him back to normal, all the while preparing herself for the onslaught of his anger, the hate he had in those dark onyx orbs for her. She only hoped she was ready.

When he opened his eyes though and met hers, they were almost gentle. The looked like a lost little boy for a moment, he was slightly confused, seemingly tired. There wasn't even an ounce of annoyance crossing his features and for a moment, Sakura just wanted to cry and throw her arms around him, as if she had her Sasuke back... But she knew better.

It only took Sasuke a second to assess his situation. He knew he couldn't go anywhere, not at the moment anyway. He knew that Sakura had delivered and unbelievably strong hit on him which left him unconscious. He had foolishly underestimated her and now she was healing him. She wasn't the girl she used to be, not by her skills, nor her looks.

The Uchiha couldn't help admiring the alluring curves of hr body that he didn't remember her having before. She was all woman now and Sasuke was well aware that he wasn't a little boy anymore either. He realized then that playing nice and returning to the village might just have it's privileges.

"Sakura..." Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry... For everything."

Shock wasn't the word for what Sakura felt by Sasuke's words. If it wasn't for the way he was looking at her, the sincerity in his eyes, she would have thought she was hearing things.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked after a long, quiet moment, unable to come up with anything else.

He nodded once, slowly, taking her in as if for the very first time and Sakura found herself blushing under his scrutiny.

"Um... Well I'll be getting Naruto then and he can discuss our offer with you." She went to stand but Sasuke stopped her quickly.

"No."

"What?" She looked back at him, puzzled.

"I won't talk to anyone, except you."

She wanted to question him. Wanted to know why he was so calm. Why he wasn't lashing out at her. Why he had apologized to her. Why would he want to talk to her... But no one else. Not even Naruto, the one person she'd felt like he would listen to. Instead, she asked nothing as she sighed, looking him over while trying to decide where to begin.

"You said you'd spoken with my brother. I want to hear about that first." It was bothering Sasuke. He didn't understand why or how Sakura would come into contact with Itachi. But he had to know.

"Well it was one night a few months ago, he came to me that night at the Uchiha compound... I was there doing my routine cleaning."

"What do you mean?'

"Well you see, Naruto and I spent a long time restoring the place for you and for a while I stayed there. It took a while to get everything the way it should be but finally it was finished and I just couldn't bring myself to leave. I felt as if I should stay there and keep things in order... Until the first time Itachi showed up. That was the last time I stayed there."

"First time?" Sasuke interjected, his left brow raising curiously.

Sakura nodded. "The last time I saw him, he gave me a message for you. He told me that there was more to the annihilation of your clan than what you know. Apparently some things went on that he was initially going to keep from you, but now he wished to speak with you and give you the truth... Or so he says. I think it's some big secret though, because between you and me, I've seen Itachi speaking with Lady Tsunade herself.

"There's definitely something going on because since I've personally met Itachi, many things haven't been adding up to me. The only thing I'm certain of when it comes to Itachi Uchiha, is that he loves you Sasuke. Trust me I know how long you've hated youor brother. I know that you've been seeking revenge for the longest time but just think for a minutes about what if things were not as they seemed. What if you succeed in revenge, only to find that your brother wasn't behind it at all. I mean you at least need to give him a chance to explain now that he's willing to do so. You could at least come out with some valuable information."

"Is that all you two have talked about?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, we've mainly just spoken about you, though the last time I seen him, he seemed different from before. As if he was worried or something. I don't know but I do know that you should take him up on his offer to converse and you should agree to our offer as well."

"That being?"

"In return for us welcoming you back with no punishment, we want you to get the leaf police force up and running once again."

Sasuke's eyes opened wide just before his face fell, a look of sadness overtaking his features. He couldn't help wondering what his father would think. He knew he would have to be a fool to refuse such an offer from his village, which he'd abandoned.

He was quiet for the longest time, taking in all that Sakura had told him. He was taken aback. He knew that Naruto and Sakura hadn't given up on him but to know that they had gone out of their way to rebuild his home and for them to want him, a rouge ninja to get the leaf police force back in action. It was something he had never even considered, but now that he did, he couldn't help but feel as if a new dream was being born within him.

"What are the conditions?" Sasuke asked, earning himself a breathtaking smile from Sakura.

"Only that you work hard to help the village. Remember we are getting ready for war. We need all the best shinobi we can find. But we've always wanted you here Sasuke, home where you belong."

"You honestly believe that I belong here?" He asked, his eyes as well as his voice full of uncertainty.

"Of course I do, I always have. Because, this is your home Sasuke."

 **Home.** It was something Sasuke barely even remembered having. Would it be so terrible for him to want it once again. After all he did want to restore his clan and he was the only one who could do it... And it wasn't like he was going to live forever. Thinking over all of this, Sasuke found Sakura's eyes once more.

"I have one more condition." He told her seriously.

"That being?" She asked, using his earlier words.

"I want you to stay with me."

Sakura had no idea what had come over Sasuke. He had been nothing but cooperative. Not only that but he had again and again made Sakura feel as if he wanted her there with him... As if maybe she wasn't as annoying to him as he'd made her out to be... As if maybe she may have had some significance to him in some way after all.

Sakura had stayed at the hospital the entire night, deciding to just work a shift so that she had an excuse to keep checking on Sasuke. She was surprised that he actually ended up sleeping for most of the night. The next morning at the end of her shift she went to check on him one last time however, and he was awake.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Sakura gave him a bright smile before briefly checking over his chart.

"Good morning, Sakura."

It felt so strange having Sasuke speak to her so casually, but she was on cloud nine, overjoyed by the fact that he would and did.

"Haven't you been home?" He asked, almost as if he was concerned.

"Not yet. My shift ends here actually. I wanted to check in on you once more before going home."

A knock sounded on the door before Sasuke could respond and without awaiting an answer, Tsunade let herself in.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I almost can't believe you're really here... But then again, I could expect no less from my apprentice." She beamed. "I don't see any reason to hold you in the hospital so I'm going to go ahead and release you into Sakura's care."

"Hn."

Sasuke was pleased with her decision, being that he wanted Sakura with him anyway. However, he couldn't help feeling that Sakura didn't seem as enthused as she should be.

"Sakura, you may release Sasuke and then accompany him to the Uchiha compound. I'll check on the two of you later, as for the moment, I have a meeting that I'm late for."

"Understood milady."

Tsunade left and Sakura went to Sasuke's side, where she took a moment to observe him before releasing his bindings. A part of her feared that the moment she did, he would turn against her.

"You have nothing to worry about." Sasuke told her reassuringly. "I swear not to try anything... I'm actually pleased with the way things turned out."

"You are?" Sakura asked, still deep in thought.

"Yes, I'm actually glad to be back. I see now that things really can be different, if I allow them to be."

"You're right." Sakura told him agreeably at the same time she released him.

Sasuke sat up slowly, his eyes never leaving Sakura who had grown far more beautiful than he had ever imagined. He swallowed nervously, unsure why he couldn't stop admiring her.

"If you're ready we'll go ahead and get out of here. I'll cook us a little breakfast before I go to sleep, okay?"

"I'm right behind you."

They left the hospital, Sasuke on foot behind Sakura as the made their way along. Even though Sakura chose the less traveled route, the village seemed to be bustling with liveliness this morning and many looks were coming their way.

"Does everyone have to stare?" Sasuke asked, voicing his annoyance.

Only if he knew... "They're always like this." She muttered, equally annoyed.

"It's Sakura-sama!"

"Lady Sakura!"

A couple of the male chunin called out to her and with a sigh, she gave a half wave in the direction of her fanboys. At that moment, Sakura's number one fanboy appeared right before her, startling her into taking a step back, where she walked her back straight into Sasuke's chest, not realizing he was so close.

"Sakura-chan, I've been waiting for you to return."

"Well, I'm just in the middle of something..." She told him dismissively, but even she knew that wouldn't be enough to get rid of him.

"Oh come on, you just-"

"Let's go Sakura, don't waste time listening to this nobody... I know you're tired."

"Excuse me-" The boy, whose name was Karu began, but cut himself short once Sasuke glared at him.

No other words were said as Sasuke and Sakura took their leave. Sakura couldn't help noticing that Sasuke's mood had soured. Neither of them had said so much as a word, but when they arrived at the Uchiha compound and passed through the front gate, Sakura could hold the silence no longer.

"So what do you want for breakfast Sasuke?"

"Whatever you make will be fine." He said coolly, giving her no incantation that he wished to speak any further. He was still in a bad mood it seemed.

Sakura opened the door and lead the way into his home, happy with the way it looked and thankful that she had spent the last week before the mission coming by every day to clean and make sure everything was stocked up. She knew they wouldn't have to go out for a thing.

Sasuke followed Sakura into the kitchen, amazed by how great the place looked, newly renovated and cleaned spotless. He stood by the counter in the kitchen watching Sakura as she began her preparations for breakfast.

Sasuke was mesmerized... He was was astounded by how strong she was. He knew she must be tired after her mission and then working overnight with no sleep and yet here she was, making them breakfast.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Sakura stopped dead for a moment before answering him and continuing with her prep work. "Oh I've got it, but thank you for asking."

Just as Sakura began to whip up some curry, there was a knock at the door. Sakura looked back over her shoulder at Sasuke who was already up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

Nodding once, Sakura went back to work, though listening carefully as she did, to Sasuke's steps... The sound of the door opening...

"Well I'll be damned! He's really here!"

It was Naruto. Sakura sighed in relief, knowing that Sasuke wasn't going anywhere. She hated feeling as if he may try to run at any moment but she just couldn't help it.

"You don't have to be so loud dobe!" Sasuke scolded him as the two of them joined Sakura in the kitchen.

"Mmm... Smells like curry." Naruto walked over to Sakura to observe, but with a simple flick to his forehead, she knocked back into the kitchen wall where he then slid to the floor, rubbing the spot she'd flicked.

"You know how I feel about hovering." She shrugged, rolling her eyes and returning to work, never once seeing the look of surprise on Sasuke's face.

"Still you didn't have to use so much force!" Naruto complained, giving her a closed-eye pout. Deciding against agitating her further, he joined Sasuke at the bar, taking one of the seats next to him. "So teme... It's good to have you home."

"Hn."

"We can get to training right away. I can't wait to spar with you."

"I'll be looking forward to it... As well as sparring with Sakura."

How was Sakura going to keep her distance from Sasuke if he kept acknowledging her so. She didn't know what to think about him actually wanting to spar with her. She was mad at herself for even getting so worked up about it. He just wanted to test her strength, that was all... Nothing strange about it.

Half an hour later Sakura served Sasuke and Naruto their curry before sitting down on the other side of Sasuke with a bowl of her own. They all dug in, not even bothering to chat while they ate their fill and then surprisingly, Sasuke was the first to speak.

"That was delicious."

"Believe it, Sakura is an excellent cook!"

"Oh Naruto please, I'm average at best." Sakura waved him off, embarrassed by Sasuke's compliment. "Well I'm gonna shower and get some sleep now."

"Don't worry I'll keep teme company until you wake up."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled at Naruto and then Sasuke. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight," The both of them told her simultaneously.

Sakura woke up around five o'clock that evening, she'd been sleeping well and enjoying quite the dream when there was a knock at her door. Feeling groggy and annoyed that she'd been pulled from such a wonderful dream, she just laid there, refusing to move. The door opened and Sasuke entered. Sakura had been expecting Naruto, so in her surprise, she didn't even move.

"Sakura are you still asleep?'

"No." She yawned, still tired but knowing she had to get up anyway, and besides Sasuke wasn't just there in her dreams anymore.

"Naruto had to leave some time ago. It seemed like you'd been sleeping for a long time, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Why would he care?... Sakura just didn't understand.

"I'm fine. Are you hungry? I'll cook dinner."

"I can wait. You should continue to rest if you're tired."

He seemed so pleasant. Sakura felt herself falling in love with him all over again. She wished they could be a couple. Wished that he'd crawl into bed with her right then, scoop her up into his arms and kiss her like his life depended on it... But this wasn't her dream, it was reality.

"Actually..." Sasuke trailed off and the next thing Sakura knew, he was in the bed next to her. "I'm kind of tired myself, we can just take a nap together."

WHAT.

Sakura was astounded. Sasuke had climbed right into bed with her as if it was nothing and he was close. Closer than he had to be. Too close for comfort. Sakura's heart was racing at a new found speed. She nearly felt faint.

"Just wake me up when you're ready to get up." He told her, leaving her no room for argument. As if she wanted to, but how would she ever get to sleep being in the same bed as Sasuke.

Sasuke's chest was at her back, his breath tickling the back of her neck. He was lying there, completely unaware of the affect he was having on her body, or so Sakura hoped.

"Relax Sakura. I promise I'll never touch you... At least not until you ask me to."

WHAT!? "S-Sasuke!"

Chuckling lightly, his lips brushed the back of her neck and she shuddered. Though it was accidental, her reaction turned Sasuke on to new extents. Distancing himself some, Sasuke muttered an apology under his breath, embarrassed by his own reaction to hers. Sakura's mind was whirling. What did he mean 'until she asked him to'... What if she did? It wasn't like she didn't want it. But she did know that she shouldn't give him the satisfaction... But then, what if she never got another chance?

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide, surprised by the sudden return of the honorific he'd been missing, even more so than the sultry sound of her quiet voice.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Well what if..." She hesitated, her face burning with embarrassment. "What if I asked you to?'

"Don't." He said quickly. So quickly that Sakura's heart nearly shattered, but then he added. "Because once you do... There's no going back."

* * *

 **Sooooo... It's a longshot... But I hope you're as down as I am.**

 **Updates coming on other stories, I promise... The wait will be rewarding. ;)**


End file.
